Blind
by HeartSentence
Summary: Leur relation, c'est ce test de confiance, à moitié commencé, à moitié fini. Incertain. Elle sait à peu près qu'elle est en train de tomber, depuis quand, et pour qui. Elle tombe lentement et de plus en plus vite. Mais elle ne sait pas si à la fin il la rattrapera comme il a promis de le faire. (Tag 1x17)


Lisbon est près de la cafetière du CBI. La machine ronronne. En attendant sa préparation elle se penche légèrement. D'ici elle peut voir le canapé brun, sur lequel est allongé Patrick Jane. Profondément endormi, une joue écrasée contre le cuir, son costume froissé, ses boucles blondes en batailles. Elle se sent fondre d'affection.

En remuant le sucre dans son café, elle se rappelle du jour où son affection pour Jane est devenue... démesurée.

Pourtant ce n'était pas un moment romantique, ou quoique ce soit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la route pour acheter des fruits. Deux coéquipiers achetant de quoi se nourrir. Jusqu'ici, ça allait.

Elle avait pris des fraises, comme à son habitude. Lui, une pomme. Ils s'étaient arrêtés près de sa Citroën bleue le temps d'engloutir leurs vitamines. Rien d'exceptionnel à priori.

Elle lui fait part d'une expérience datant d'il y a quelques années de ça. Le test de confiance. Tourner le dos à quelqu'un, et se laisser tomber sans crainte, en étant sur qu'il nous rattrapera.

Elle lui avoue qu'il est loin d'être une personne de confiance à ses yeux. Jane est vexé, elle pense au début qu'il en joue, mais son froncement de sourcils, son regard blessé et terriblement attachant la persuadent du contraire.

Lisbon a envie de sourire. Déstabiliser Patrick Jane, quatre ans après leur rencontre : fait.

Mais elle se reprend. Elle lui avoue que c'est son travail de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il comprennent tous deux qu'elle parle de sa traque insensée contre le mal en personne.

Un long silence. L'expression de Jane est indéchiffrable. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il s'éloigne. Qu'il remonte dans sa voiture. Qu'ils reprennent la route.

Mais il se penche lentement vers elle. Leurs regards sont au même niveau. Sa voix grave lui jure qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, et lorsqu'il prononce le mot toujours, ses yeux bleus/verts se mettent à scintiller. Son regard intense la brûle. Elle est surprise, puis sceptique. Finalement, il est tellement sérieux et impliqué dans l'instant qu'elle le croit.

Grave erreur. Irréparable.

C'est à ce moment que la polarité semble s'être inversée. Au lieu de souhaiter se tenir à distance - elle l'avait toujours considéré comme damné à cause de son passé -, elle a l'impression que le désir de se rapprocher de lui se forme et la bouscule, comme un vent brûlant, et que cela ne s'apaisera jamais. Elle sent des fourmillements dans ses bras et une chaleur paralysante. Et elle lui sourit. Oui, elle lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas souri ainsi depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elle le sent aux muscles de son visage.

Au fond d'elle, Lisbon sait parfaitement ce qui lui arrive. Mais elle balaye immédiatement cette idée, comme elle balayerait d'un revers de main la corde qu'on aurait essayé de lui mettre autour du cou.

Les feuilles des arbres qui se reflètent dans les yeux de Jane lui murmurent que néanmoins, elle avait raison. Il a un bon fond, et il est en train de lui prouver. Son consultant lui sourit en retour et quelque chose se tord violemment à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il lui propose de la rattraper pendant qu'elle tombe.

Elle a peur de se laisser tomber en arrière, au début. Elle a pourtant une intense conscience de lui placé non loin derrière. Finalement, elle tombe dans ses bras. Elle souffle de soulagement. Elle a eu peur. Pourquoi autant, elle l'ignore. Jane rit, et affirme qu'à partir de maintenant, elle lui fera toujours confiance. Elle joue du sarcasme, mais elle sait qu'il la raison. Ils montent sur les vieux sièges de sa Citroën, il reprend le volant. Elle sait que même si elle le voulait, elle ne cesserait jamais de croire en lui, à sa future existence en plein soleil.

Depuis ce jour, Lisbon prévoit de lui demander d'arrêter de chasser John le Rouge. Mais elle repousse toujours, ce n'est jamais le bon moment.

Renoncer pour lui avant tout, et peut-être pour elle, s'il ne se soucie pas assez de sa propre personne. Peut-être qu'il se sentira coupable, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, si elle lui demande cette faveur, il pourrait accepter. Par culpabilité, uniquement, pas par autre chose, elle ne rêve pas. Elle ne rêve plus, du moins elle essaie. Surtout quand ça concerne Jane, ça fait bien trop mal et c'est absurde.

Elle a l'impression qu'il peut disparaître, s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Qu'un matin, elle trouvera sur son bureau un adieu griffonné à l'encre sur un bout de papier quelconque. Peut-être un pardon ou un désolé. Mais jamais rien d'autre. Pas plus de deux mots. Rien qui l'implique. Il a toujours éclipsé tout ce qui concerne l'avenir, à part John le Rouge. Evidemment.

Leur relation, c'est ce test de confiance, à moitié commencé, à moitié fini. Incertain. Elle sait à peu près qu'elle est en train de tomber, depuis quand, et pour qui. Elle tombe lentement et de plus en plus vite.

Mais elle ne sait pas si à la fin il la rattrapera comme il a promis de le faire.

Il faut qu'elle se dise que son bonheur ne doit pas dépendre de lui, mais de quelqu'un de fiable. Elle mérite bien ça. Mais son coeur ne semble pas penser la même chose. Elle voue à Jane une confiance sans nom, aveugle, depuis ce jour.

Cependant, ses pensées nocturnes se résument souvent à la même chose : elle avance en tendant les mains dans le noir, à sa recherche, persuadée que ses mains vont trouver les siennes, se lier. Elle a l'impression de sentir le mouvement tendre et sensuel de ses lèvres dans l'obscurité, elle entend sa voix douce et grave à la fois, qui caresse sa peau pâle et l'égare. Elle ne sait pas si c'est son nom que Jane prononce. Parfois ses yeux brillent mais elle ignore où il se rend. Angoissée, elle tâtonne encore, dans le but de l'atteindre, de le comprendre. De l'aimer comme elle le souhaite.

Elle brasse du vide.

Il recule et s'enfonce à chaque fois.


End file.
